Réfléxion
by zeynel
Summary: Les pensées de Liam quand à ce que lui raconte Paul, sur Julien et les candélabres... (One Shot)


  
Ma premiére fic Candelabres !!! J'ai eu une inspiration subite, voilà le résultat... J'espére ke ça va vous plaire... *cache dans son dos le CZ-75 -cadeau de Rally- destiné à ceux ki la contredirais...* 

Ah !!! Les disclaimers... Les personnages de Candelabres ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle d'Algésiras. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors comptez pas sur moi pour vous payez un pot avec les sous obtenus (quoi, je sors du sujet !!! è___é).

Bon, ben allons-y... La fic!!! *Même ton que "la pub !!! " pour la 6*

REFLEXION

Magnifique. Il est magnifique. 

Son visage, ses yeux... Des yeux d'un bleu trés clair, comme le ciel. Les yeux d'un ange. Tout en lui me rappelle un ange.

Mais peut-être ne suis-je pas objectif.

Il a son caractére, lui aussi. Il peut ne pas paraitre trés facile à vivre, au premier abord. Un peu distant... Mais c'est de la timidité. Ou une façon de se protéger. 

Parler aux "fantomes"... Les gens ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Ni l'admettre. Cela pose une barriére entre lui et les autres. Inévitablement.

Solédango... Il ne me parle guére de lui. Ou il me parle toujours de lui... Je ne sais pas. Il parle de son passé. Mais j'ignore tout de son présent...

C'est fou... Je prends gout à ces histoires. Même si j'ignore ce qu'il y a de vrai dedans... Il pourrait avoir tout inventé. Il a surement tout inventé. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ni le rapport avec moi.

A part ce nom. Le nom qu'il m'a donné. Ce nom que j'ai accépté, qu'il soit vraiment le mien ou pas. Le nom de ce peintre. Un artiste... Ironique. A-t-il vraiment tout inventé en entendant les médecins ? C'est dur à croire. L'histoire est tellement bien construite...

Il est la seule clé vers mon passé. Le seul à sembler me connaitre. Il ne me "découvre" pas, comme les médecins. C'est comme s'il savait déjà qui j'étais. Comme s'il connaissait le vrai moi... C'est pour ça que j'ajoute foi à son histoire. Aussi étrange soit-elle.

Peut-on croire au surréel ? Puis-je véritablement croire en lui ? Il est digne de confiance. Il me semble digne de comfiance. Il est si pur...

Sincére. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à lui. Je pense qu'il est sincére. Il pourrait mentir... Mais difficilement. Pas sur une si longue période. Pas sur des choses si importantes. Paul est un être qui ne peut mentir. Mais il peut choisir de se taire...

Il a sans doute raison en ce qui me concerne. Une histoire a un début et une fin. Je peux trouver agaçant de ne pas voir le rapport avec moi... Avec mon passé, mais... C'est sans doute préférable. Peut-être que sans celà, il me serait impossible de comprendre son histoire. D'en comprendre le véritable sens. D'en comprendre les implications... Je sais que celles-ci sont importantes... Et elles me concernent. Sans quoi, pourquoi Paul viendrair-il me voir ?

Parfois, j'ai comme l'impression que je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Non que je retrouve la mémoire, mais... C'est comme si la réponse était là, devant moi. Je peux la sentir, je pourais presque la toucher... c'est irritant. Et efrayant. Comme si un e partie de moi avait dékà deviné la fin de son histoire. Mais ne pouvait l'accepter. Par peur ? 

J'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra à la "fin de l'histoire". J'ai peur de ce que cela pourra changer. De ce que cela pourrait changer en moi. De ce que cela pourrait changer entre Paul et moi. 

Il y a... Quelque chose d'intime dans le fait qu'il me raconte cette histoire. Son histoire. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Il se dévoile à moi comme il ne s'est jamais dévoilé à personne. Hormis à LUI. Solédango. Son Julien.

C'est étrange. Mon coeur se serre à chaque fois que je pense à lui. 

L'être le plus proche de Paul qui est jamais éxister... Mais il n'était pas humain. Et pourtant...

Jaloux. Je suis jaloux de cet être. Jaloux de cet "esprit du feu". Jaloux de ce qu'il a pus partagé avec Paul. 

Même cette Candélabre, Chryseïs, n'était pas aussi proche de lui. Enfin, physiquement peut-être mais... Les deux se confondent. C'est comme si... C'est comme si elle n'était qu'une ombre... Une séduisante ombre féminine de Solédango. Paul s'en rend-il compte ? C'est vers lui que ses pensées se tournent. C'est de lui dont il rêvait. Dont il rêve peut-être encore... C'est lui qu'il a toujours appellé à l'aide lorsqu'il se santait en danger. 

De CELA, je suis jaloux. Il a envahi ses pensées. Son âme. Son coeur. Paul l'aime. A sa façon... 

Ce n'est pas un humain. Paul n'a jamais su s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il existait toujours ce doute, comme une barriére entre eux. En plus de celle causée par son absence d'humanité... 

Mais en dépit de ça. En dépit de tout... Paul l'aime.

Bien sur, ce... Candelabre a toujours été là pour lui. Pendant des années. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse tout expliquer. Ce serait trop simple...

Mais je suis jaloux. J'aimerais être l'être le plus proche de Paul. Celui vers qui il se tourne. Celui auquel il confie tout. 

Bien sur, il se confie à moi. Mais il reste une distance. Il ne parle pas en vertu d'une confiance qu'il n'aurait qu'en moi... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux tout connaitre de lui. Son passé, bien sur... Je suis sans doute celui qui le connait le mieux maintenant !!! Celui qui sait ce qu'il a vécu. Ce qu'il a ressenti. Mais j'aimerais aussi connaitre son présent... Et qu'il ne pense qu'à moi. Rien qu'à moi. J'aimerais que les sentiments qu'il a pour moi soient les mêmes que celui qu'il a pour lui. Les mêmes que ceux que j'ai pour lui. 

Même "l'absence" de relation physique entre lui et Solédango me rend jaloux. car ce n'est pas une vrai absence. Ils... Ne faisaient pas l'amour. C'est tout. Il n'avait pas cette relation particuliére... Mais cela ne change rien aux sentiments. Cela peut même les rendre plus fort. Et puis... Même sans mémoire, je peux comprendre le pouvoir d'un simple attouchement. Le pouvoir que Solédango avait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main. A chaque fois qu'ill'éffleurait. A chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras... 

Solédango est le seul qui l'ai vu craquer. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai menti sur ce point. Paul est quelqu'un de si... Secret. Il ne se dévoile pas aisément devant les autres. C'est sa nature. Et c'est ce qui le faisait être détesté par certains. Et admiré.

Les "autres élèves" ne le comprenait pas, il lui était impossible d'être véritablement proche d'eux. Non qu'il ne l'ai pas voulu, mais... Il était différent. Quelqu'un qui ne se dévoile qu'à ses intimes. Et encore... Un être qui ne parle pas de ses sentiments.

Sans parler de son talent. Celui-ci, à lui seul, lui aurait attaché de nombreuses jalousies. Qui se sont multiplié de par son "mystére"... 

Les gens ont du mal à accepter que tout puisse sembler si facile à une personne. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su tout ce qu'il avait subi avant d'arrivé là. Ou du moin, jamais compris. Paul n'a jamais été du genre a mntré sa souffrance aux autres... 

Ils se sont toujours demandé... Et n'ont jamais vraiment compris... Pourquoi il était toujours resté dans la même compagnie. Pourquoi il avait accepté aucune des propositions qui lui avaient été faite. Mais Paul n'est pas un ambitieux. Et il a... Ou avait... Si peu d'intimes... 

Paul a toujours préféré resté dans la même ville pour être auprés de ceux qu'il aime. Et qui l'aiment. Auprés desrares personne qui l'accépte et, dans une certaine mesure, le comprenne. Il préférait rester "chez lui". 

J'espére qu'il m'inclue dans son "chez lui"...

Il est magnifique. C'est pourquoi tous l'admirait. Son talent ne venait pas que de la source... C'était une partie de lui. Ca l'est toujours. 

Il est magnifique. Tout en lui est magnifique. Son visage, son corps... Son âme. 

Mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne le comprend pas. Même maintenant, ses mouvements dénotent une grace, une élégance... 

Mais il lui est impossible de le comprendre. De l'admettre. La source lui avait rendu ses jambes... Et une partie de ses incroyables capacités. Mais c'est tout... Le vrai talent venait de lui. Ce qu'il ne peut comprendre. Il a une si mauvaise image de lui-même... 

Je suis jaloux de son passé. J'ai peur d'être jaloux de son présent. Où vit-il ? Vit-il seul ? Et les candelabres... 

S'il savait. S'il savait que toutes les nuits, je m'endors avec ce carnet contre moi. Contre mon coeur. 

Ce carnet. Et tout les croquis qu'il contient. Dont il est le modéle. Le seul modéle...

S'il savait que toutes les nuits je rêve. Je rêve de lui. Je rêve de lui et de moi, réunis. Nous deux. Ensembles... 

C'est un homme. Moi aussi. Ces... Sentiments ne devraient pas exister. Et il n'est pas... Intéressé par les hommes. Ou ne l'était pas autrefois. Il l'a dit à son ami. David... 

Et pourtant. Et pourtant ces sentiments existent. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver. 

Je l'aime. Sincérement. Et ce n'est pas... Parce qu'il est le seul a venir me voir. Parce qu'il est le seul à peut-être connaitre celui que j'étais. Celui que je suis. Ce n'est pas... A cause de mon passé. Ou de ce qu'il pourrait me faire découvrir. Je l'aime. Pour lui-même. Pour ce qu'il est.

Je l'aime...

-FIN-

Ben voilà, c'est fini !!! Ma premiére fic Candelabres !!! J'attends vos commentaires...

Paul_ ...

Zeynel_Ben quoi, Popol ? 

Pauk_ ... *toujours muet. les yeux fixes*

Liam_ Tu n'aurais pas du... *les joues un peu rouges*

Zeynel_Mais...

Liam_C'était un secret... *murmure murmure*

Zeynel_Ah... *regarde Paul* Bah !!! Tout le monde était au courant, tu sais...

Liam_ *rougit*

Paul_ ... 

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
